havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Forever
"Forever" is the 78th and final episode of Haven and the twenty sixth episode of season 5. Synopsis Nathan struggles to return to Haven as Dwight reconsiders his future in the series finale, which also finds Audrey coming to a terrifying decision about how she might finally save the town from Croatoan. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker / Paige * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * William Shatner as CroatoanCredited as a special guest star. * WWE Superstar Christian as McHugh * Kris Lemche as Seth Byrne * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Nicole De Boer as Marion Caldwell * Jason Priestley as Chris Brody * Adam Copeland/WWE Superstar Edge as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Marlane O'Brien as Waitress * Scott Baker as Guard Manager * Gabrielle Trudel as Lizzie * Molly Dunsworth as Vickie * Glenn Lefchak as Stan the Cop Uncredited * Stefani Deoul as Laverne * Gabrielle Stanton as Martini Woman * Justine Hyslop as Riley * Unknown actor as Aaron Harker * Unknown actor as Baby James Cogan Featured Music * "Love is Rare" by Tom Day & Monsoonsiren * "Blue Flares" by In-Flight Safety * "Love Will Keep Us Together" by Captain & Tennille Quotes *'Copy Audrey': Being so close to this I...I'm beginning to understand. I remember. Nathan: What? Copy Audrey: I... around I was to be her for you. To love you as much as she did and I do, but I'm not her and you sensed that somehow didn't you? That's what you were feeling. Nathan: I knew something was wrong yeah. Why are you telling me this now? Copy Audrey: at the fog and back to Nathan Because I love you. And I want you to be happy. You should be with her. *'Dwight': You can't see him. Okay, why can't he see you? looks at Dwight Duke: voiceover I'm dead Dwight. Dwight: You're starting to piss me off Duke. Duke: voiceover I don't know why he can't see me. Maybe he feels bad about killing me. Tell Nathan where Audrey is. She needs him. He has to get to her now. Dwight: Is that why you're here? Duke: voiceover Just tell him. *'Audrey': What did you do? Croatoan: He did it to himself. Audrey: Why? Because I love him. Because he loves me. Why can't you get that? He is my family and he came back to save me. Croatoan: That's what I'm doing. Audrey: You? No. You say you would do all of this for me. That you want what's best for me. That you've sacrificed for me. Croatoan: Yes. Audrey: No. Everything you have done, you have done for yourself. Your ego, your victory, you sit here and you want to talk about my potential. It is here with Nathan. I found someone who loves me, who would do anything for me. Croatoan: I would do anything for you Dove. Audrey: You would give your life for me? Like Nathan. Would you do that, dad? *'Croatoan': I would not die for you like Nathan. But I will leave for you. Audrey: What? Croatoan: There's nothing here for me without you and there's nothing for me back home without you by my side. So, yes, I will power the barn. Take the aether. End the troubles forever. *'Dwight': Is she gonna dissappear like that version of Audrey I saw? Duke: voiceover Unless you believe she's real. Even when its the hardest thing to do, you must believe she is real. Dwight: How do I do that? leaves That's it? What about you? Are you real because I don't think this is something the real Duke Crocker would do. He was kind of a dick. * Nathan: The aether is coming down even harder. Croatoan Why hasn't it stopped? Croatoan: The void has smelled your world now and it wants in. Audrey: Our world. Not just Haven? Everything? Everyone? Croatoan: Yes, but I can't stop it. I will willingly go into the barn. If the void did change me, perhaps this is the way to show you who I once was. The father you loved. Audrey: Thank you. Croatoan: Vince. appears Let us go. Vince: Audrey and Nathan You two may want to move out. Croatoan: I don't think this is possible. Nathan: Vince just do it. Vince: Nathan this won't work. Croatoan You won't work. Croatoan: Why? To power the barn you need aether activated in living form, me. Vince: I need more for the huge power necessary for a barn. The aether needs a catalyst, a complementary energy to supercharge it. The same energy it has always needed... love. The energy it needed when she went in as Lucy and as Sarah. Croatoan: I. Vince: You do not have that. Audrey: I do. *'Audrey': Nathan, promise me something? Nathan: Anything. Audrey: I want you to be okay. I don't want you to be alone so promise me that you will find someone that will make someone happy and you will move on. Nathan: voiceover Move on? How could I ever do that? I will think about you every minute of every hour of every day and that's why I'll be okay. After everything you've done for the people in this town, for me Parker. You'll be with me every time I feel something. You'll be with me in all the people whose pain you've taken away. With me and all the people of this town who are free to live, and love, and grow without fear. And the sun finally shines down on Haven again. You'll be with me and all the families that we put together. And the ones out in the world who suffered with troubles too. And you'll be with me when Haven returns to the world and becomes the town that we both know it can be. And in every person that we gave hope, the faith that something good could happen...for all of us. You'll be with me in every person who's happy now, at peace, because of you Audrey. I'll never forget you. You will always be with me and no matter what happens, I will always love you. *'Stan:' (going over the agenda with Nathan) Ms. Edwards thinks the Higgs kids stole her clam rake. Mr. Millikin and Mr. Nick wanted noise variance for their party. And the Stanton kid? Well he got pulled over in his golf cart. Think I smell weed. Nathan: Cats in trees Stan. Cats in trees. *'Gloria': You know there's another way you can keep her alive. When you're not sure what you should do, ask yourself what Audrey would want you to do and do that. That's what I do with Duke. Nathan: Duke. Really? Gloria: Duke and I, we were a lot more alike than people knew. You want to talk to him, talk to me. Nathan: Okay. Well, I'm gonna keep Audrey alive by doing what she would want me to do and that is go fishing with Dwight. *'Paige': the hood again when music starts to play on the radio Ugh, no. Well, I don't really think that that's a repair. out of the car and accidentally slams Nathan's hand with the cardoor Oh. Nathan: Ow. Paige: worried Oh, my god. Are you okay? Nathan: Yeah. Paige: Are you okay? Let me at least take you to the hospital. Nathan: I'm okay. Paige: Fine. Nathan: Yeah. Paige: Well, can I at least buy you breakfast? Do you like pancakes? Nathan: Yeah, I love pancakes. Paige: Me too. *'Croatoan': Are you sure she couldn't go back as Audrey? Vince: Oh yes. But she knew if she went back as someone else, she and Nathan would fall in love all over again. And it appears she was right. Trivia *This episode is the second part of the show's two hour series finale. *"Now" and "Forever" both took place on the same day. *Notable callbacks from "Welcome to Haven" are featured. The final scene pays a nod to Audrey and Nathan's first meeting where Paige accidentally slams the car door on Nathan's hand after her car doesen’t work. Only this time, Nathan can feel pain. That scene also featured the song "Love Will Keep Us Together". *Stan's agenda references Haven writers Shernold Edwards, Adam Higgs, Brian Millikin, Nick Parker and Gabrielle Stanton. *Audrey, Nathan, Duke, Vince and Marion are the only five characters who have appeared in both the pilot and series finale. *Despite being uncredited as in most of her episodes except "Blind Spot" even though viewers mostly heard the voice, it wasn't until near the end of the episode that Laverne finally made her first and only onscreen appearance to date. *The baby seen at the end of episode is James Cogan. *Gabrielle Stanton, and Shawn Piller's dog Sloan both made cameo appearances. Stanton can be seen holding a martini glass during Chris' scene while Sloan appears playing with Dwight and Lizzie. * William Shatner and Nicole DeBoer along with Shawn Piller's late father Michael Piller were best known for their work in the Star Trek franchise. * Chris wears the same jersey from when he use to coach the East Haven Sea Dogs in "Sparks and Recreation". * William Shatner, Adam Copeland, Jayne Eastwood and Nicole DeBoer went on to appear on Jason Priestley's show Private Eyes with Shawn Piller and Lloyd Segan both serving as executive producers. Notes Category:Season 5